


Fluff Work

by DaleEarwicker46



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Cat/Human Hybrids, Come Eating, Come Licking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddling turns Sexy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Furry, Grooming, Handsy Ryuken, Like real fluffy, Lots of it, M/M, Paw Licking, Purring, Sibling Incest, They're both cats, Through transformation, cum in pants, footpaws, handjob, pawjob, tail rubbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: Ryuken was always real handsy when cuddling with Shiano, his Lil bro. Honestly, he doesn't mind at all.
Relationships: Shiano Kagura/Ryuken Kagura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Fluff Work

"Mmm, love the way you rub my back, little bro." Ryuken purred sweetly.

He laid shirtless atop Shiano, whom he and the blonde were both felines. His arms wrapped around his waist and legs entangled with each other as they laid in their shared bed. The albino would've disagreed when he was in the middle of a good book, but seeing as they're both felines, he doesn't mind. The only issue was that he had trouble keeping his hands off his rear and his tail whenever they did it. The reason for that being it resulted in them 'porking', as Michael would put it.

What he meant in a blunt way, was that anytime Ryuken was alone in the bedroom, or anywhere, with him, he'd go from seemingly harmless gestures, like patting his shoulder when passing by and nuzzling his cheek to running his tongue up his neck and groping his rear, which would sometimes result in them having sex. He'd tell him to reconsider touching him like that a couple of times, as he's received enough affection for one day or many. Most of those times, he'd shrug and go about his business elsewhere. Other times, he'd refuse and keep up the act.

It had gotten to the point where Shiano has to either read when the blonde was asleep or had Ezina with him some of those times, especially when they snuggled. Of course, freezing himself, making his demands to stop known through a stern tone wouldn't go well, knowing Ryuken's temper. The arguments were common enough when it came to that. It'd even turn into a brawl should it escalate further, and Ezina wouldn't spare either of them a glance since the furniture was her late parents.

"I hope you realize I was in the middle of a good chapter." The albino mumbled, reaching over to stroke his thick tail, the rumbling coming from the feline on top of him grew louder. He couldn't help but let his mouth curl into a smirk, his lavender tail was as soft as it was sensitive. He himself was responsible for that, but Ryuken wasn't bothered at all. He enjoyed it all the same. 

While his paw was occupied with his tail, he focused on the ears with the other. Shiano's paws ran across his hair, across his ears, rubbing them flat against his head. He'd watch in mild amusement as they perked back up before repeating the process. Then, he'd scratch the insides of them, which earned a strip of saliva going up from his neck to his ear. The albino was purring himself, mostly due to the older feline yanking gently on his tail and licking behind his ear. Smirking still, he stopped tugging on the appendage and cupped his faint yellow cheek, bringing him in for a kiss.

Their fluffy, purring embrace continued on for some time before one of them felt something was up.

It wasn't anything to overreact to, but he's pretty sure Ryuken is enjoying this a little too much as he could feel & see his bulge through his dark purple trousers. Surely, he wasn't comparing the feel of his fur to Viola's and letting it grow into a fantasy in his head, wasn't he? Well, it must be because he was somehow still on his tail, which was wagging and undulating in his paw- he couldn't help himself, that was all.

But he's not going to pet him with his erection poking at his stomach, that's for sure. "Ryuken? Aniki?"

"Hm? What?" His tone was surprisingly soft as he got off from nibbling on his ear.

His cheeks burnt red, barely hidden beneath the alabaster fur. "Your *ahem* thing is uhh..."

"Spit it out, Foureyes." He urged. His paws find themselves on his ears, messing around with them.

Oh, he's going behind the ears, he's scratching there. Shiano is sensitive there. "Your- *purr* penis is- *purr* poking- *purr* against me." He managed to get in between purrs.

The paws working his ears halt. The blonde feline's eyebrows cock up in the realization that his clothed hard-on was poking his stomach.

"Oh."

"What does 'oh' mean, coming from you?"

"Pfft, obviously."

Sighing heavily, he lets his brother straighten up and straddle his chest. Then, he hooks his fingers beneath the hem of his underwear and pulls them down alongside the pants, his stiff erection sprung up, leaking pre. 

He sat up and wrapped a paw around the length, squeezing it softly. The feel of the smooth, yet solid thing throbbing in his paw made him draw a low meow. He started off slow, stroking it from tip to base, swiping up any pre that leaked from the tip to smoothen it. While he took his time jerking his dick, his left paw went under and lightly squeezed the furry sack. 

He'd keep this up for a solid two minutes before picking up the pace. If Ryuken even thought to hurry him, he'd lower the temperature in his left paw handling his balls. It took a few times for him to learn the virtue of patience through being left with blue balls. Literally. At least now, he'll sit there on top of him and enjoy this while it lasts. As of now, he'll just let the furball suffer for a bit and make needy sounds.

He went down to the base and came back up, taking time to feel the twitching member slide along his padded hands to the weeping tip. He always liked to start his brother's handjobs off slow, to get him to desperation, then up the ante with a few tricks to drive him insane. As much as he'd like to tease him more, it's that time to spice things up.

His paw working the feline's cock steadily picked up speed, while mounting the pressure on his scrotum. The needy sounds coming from Ryuken turned into low groans mixed with meows and sound purrs. The look of desperation on his face now a look of ecstasy and relief. The second time Shiano grazed his leaking tip, he groaned and started shallowly thrusting into his paw. In response to that, he moved his paw the opposite way Ryuken's hips went, making him thrust faster.

"Ah, I love it when you jerk me off like this." He complimented. "I bet when Viola comes back to town, you two can share my cock, she does it as well as you can."

Never taking his focus away from the task at hand, he nodded. "I'm sure that could boost your relationship with her, but it might a little awkward seeing that I'm tagging along."

"Don't be a fucking wimp- gh!" That was all he could say before the albino started to rapidly twist his head. What came out of his maw was a fusion between a drawn-out moan and a yowl as he went completely stiff.

"Oh my, did that feel really good? Ezina does that to me all the time and I never reacted like that. Is it this sensitive?"

The question never seemed to reach him, but he was still desperately thrusting into his paw-like it wasn't still moving. "Hm, it appears so."

At this point, The blonde's hip movement far exceeded Shiano's paw and though he'd love to finish him this way, he had something else planned. But first, he needed him to be on the brink of orgasm. So now, he's slowed down a bit, letting his brother put his hips to use. At that time, the albino had forgotten he was hard himself as well. No matter, he'll tend to himself after he's done with Ryuken.

The blonde was in bliss, his younger brother had never made him so unhinged like this in their times of intimacy before, and from the pressure building up within him, the tip strokes on his cock was going to be the result of his incoming moment of bliss - alas, before it suddenly came to a halt. His euphoric haze withered away almost instantly, replaced by a look of annoyance.

"What'd you stop for, jackass?" Ryuken whined at the loss. "Do I gotta do it myself now? Some voyeurist you are!"

"Remember when you asked if you could 'interact with my hindpaws a week ago?"

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Well, he did have a point there. "Uh, yeah."

The albino repositioned himself to where he sat on his pillow against the headboard, foot paws crossed. "I heard you mutter something like, 'I just wanna put my cock in between these soft padded soles and cum all over them', is that right?"

To further emphasize the point, he lifted and wrapped his hindpaws around Ryuken's cock before he could answer. 

" You know, I've only limited myself to just licking these, but I guess I can settle for this." He stated. Taking both paws in hand, his hips moved his length forward between his brother's paws, going at a regular pace. His half-ecstatic expression returned once the sensation of how unbelievably soft his padded soles felt on his cock. It was like he was fornicating with a cloud, between its caps. It was unlike any pair of paws he's submitted himself to while exploring in some mythical town far off. His brother's were perfect, especially for footjobs. Hell, he'd even be the king of footjobs, amongst queens.

"So soft..." He mumbled incoherently as his thrusts started to pick up speed. His paws held the feline's hind ones in place as he pumped through them, his brother sat with a stoic expression, but on the inside, he was loving the feel of something rock-solid rubbing between his foot paws. Like before, his legs moved in sync to Ryuken's hips, matching his speed that was gradually increasing. 

For the many times that he'd worship his paws like this, he never really thought this to be the next step. His older sibling never brought it up whenever they were human, he strictly stuck to foot-paws, as the softness made it all worthwhile, especially the smell of them. It was also worth noting that he had some interests in a certain muscular canine that allowed him to do the same thing. 

The images of his blue paws helped to bring him close. His cock sandwiched between his paw pads pulsed more as Ryuken vigorously threw his hips forward, naughty words seeping from clenched teeth in breathy moans that reached higher volumes. He choked and pulled out and rapidly tugged himself off, to which Shiano knew of the next occurrence.

He pressed his ankles together to make Ryuken's target easier as he could almost smell his release coming. 

Maybe he could speed it up. 

He wiggled his toes around and curled them, making his soles scrunch. The blonde saw it happen and failed to hold in a broken meow as thick globs of cum burst from his shaft, coating the albino kitten's feet in warm white cum. In his orgasmic haze, he managed to take aim and make sure every shot of his seed splattered on his toes, the soles, and the pads.

As soon as the last drop came, he plopped down on his knees, catching his breath. He looked over to the mildly amused kitten, then back to his soaked paws. With no hesitation, he crawled forward and started licking up his own cum. Shiano snickered a little, the tiny little buds on his brother's tongue felt ticklish, especially when he moved to the paw pads. Of course, his silent guffawing suddenly morphed into a stifled moan, as the erotic act in front of him made him orgasm as well in his pants. Ryuken doesn't appear to notice.

After leaving his paws clean of cum, he began to suck on the toes, getting in between them to get at any leftover semen, before giving his padded soles a kiss and laid beside the white feline, nuzzling their foreheads together. 

"Now, where were we?" He purred, reaching down underneath to grip his tail. Shiano smiled and purred as his brother turned him on his stomach to have fun with his tail.

From this point forward, he wouldn't mind it at all whenever Ryuken was handsy with him. As long as he can clean it up~


End file.
